


All I Want

by SleepingLucifer



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Based on a Kodaline Song, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Quentin Beck, What-If, based on spiderman far from home, quentin wanted to be good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingLucifer/pseuds/SleepingLucifer
Summary: What if they story goes different....
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 27





	1. Love at first sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really recommend listening kodalines song "All i want" during reading it ;)

Peter entered a large room with Nick Fury's secret base. Along the way he passed another armored door. The echo of the conversation in the room and the sound of numerous machines echoed off the metal walls. All eyes turned to the boy as he stepped inside. He looked around and noticed a tall, attractive man among the gathered. He had long, perfectly arranged, dark brown hair and subtle facial hair. Focused, he was staring at the three-dimensional plans of the place where this strange water creature had recently appeared. The whole picture had a strange aura that attracted Peter. Fury called for a man who immediately appeared beside them with a warm smile. Wasn't this Mysterio accidental?

\- This is Quentin Beck. It helps us fight the damn thing that has done such damage today. Up close he looked even more attractive. His blue eyes and sincere smile immediately aroused trust. The teenager found himself looking too long at what he had learned.

\- Peter Parker. - The boy stammered, and a slight blush appeared on his embarrassed face.

-You can call me Quentin.- he replied and shook his hand. The boy felt his knees soften from the grip, but he returned the gesture. He completely melted in those blue eyes.

-Well, Quentin is not from here.- Fury added.

\- I come from Earth 833 and you from 616.-

\- Wait, that is, there is a multi-universe? - Peter announced himself and immediately began his argument about the relativity of similar worlds, which after a while was silenced by Nick.

-Beck, could you introduce Spiderman to our plan?- He cleared his dark skin to get the attention of the two, whose hands were still entwined. They jumped away as they were burned and headed for the control panel, where Quentin was to explain what actually happened today. He talked about Elementals, monsters about the strength of the four elements and how to stop them. Peter, however, could not concentrate, just surreptitiously watched the elder. He intrigued him. He concentrated on his face, but seeing the movement of the man's mouth instinctively licked his lips. When he understood what was going on in his mind, he immediately became embarrassed and turned away embarrassed, pretending that nothing happened.

\- The fourth elemental is the strongest. If we don't stop him, he will destroy your Earth ... as he did with mine. He took my family from me.- He sighed, clutching at the ring on his ring finger.

\- I'm sorry ... - the teenager immediately became sad. He knew what it was like to lose a loved one. The image of Tony appeared in his head, who says goodbye to his loved ones with his last strength, right after winning the battle with Thanos. He remembered his last, calm exhalation and a gentle, farewell smile. Then only despair ... Everything around quieted down, and the boy plunged into memories. After a moment he thought back to the present. He noticed Nick looking at him anxiously.

\- Recently, all the time I see you lost in thought. - Frowned and stood in front of the boy. -Peter, I understand that being a hero is hard, but this is not the time for your weakness. Do you even know what our plan looks like?-

-No ... I didn't listen ...- Peter said.

\- As usual. Can you listen to me for a moment? Do I have to tell you everything? You act like there is nothing in the world but your problems. Get a grip.-

\- Come on Nick, the boy is still young. He's doing well.- Beck interjected. Before they noticed, Peter was gone.

-Quentin damn, explain to him again the plan of how you will find some free time.- Fury said irritably, then focused on the map again.  
Meanwhile, the boy left wounded, full of shame. He felt Nick was right. He left the base, then quickly jumped onto one of the buildings, avoiding the looks of people on the street. At the same time, he could not stop talking about the handsome Quentin who stood up for him. This new acquaintance was a comfort to that terrible day. All he wanted now was to be alone with his thoughts, to escape his duties and the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, we hope you liked it ;)  
We just wanted to show how in our minds this story should end. We know that chapter is really short, but everything is based on the film. There will be 5 or 6 chapters in this ff, so stay tuned ;D


	2. All I need is

Several days like Venice have passed. He was sitting on the roof of the tallest building in the city. Our eyes were directed to the clear, almost transparent sky, with millions of stars. Each of them shone in their own way and blended in perfectly with others. A gentle wind blown his hair. Post smell of the city and the river covered below. Thousands of people lived at his feet, happy, loving, taking care of their lives and everyday lives. They had time for themselves, they had time to love. But not him. Everything has rested on his shoulders since Tony's death. No support. His plan, author: to impress MJ came to nothing. The girl ignored his efforts. He felt lonely and misunderstood. The boy sighed deeply and closed his eyes to gather his confused thoughts. Unfortunately, they were only about one person, Quentin Beck, commonly called Mysterio. Peter could not free himself from feelings, use the elder, although he knew it was unnatural. In addition, with different age differences. This is to be just a puppy, nothing significant crush. He liked MJ, after all ... But his feelings towards Beck were stronger than those he had towards girls. Not knowing what to do, the boy leaned forward again to look at the glowing stars reminiscent of single sparks when the neat figure of his recently met friend appears in front of him. His heart pounded in a split second.

-Fury asked me to come here and check how you are doing. He felt bad because he jumped at you like that.- Mysterio replied, still floating in the air.

\- Really?- he asked the teenager, surprised. He tried to improve his hair quickly and went to order, not wanting Quentin could see how messy he was.

-There's something like sarcasm on your earth, isn't it?- Peter could not read the expression on his friend's face because he had a large aquarium bullet on his head. Bemused, he just nodded, smiling slightly. - How are you? - he asked thoughtfully and sat down next to the brunet, by the way giving the boy a slight nervousness.

\- You know ... I didn't show that I would have to save the world during a school trip. Plus things with the girl I had planned since use were in ruins. he sighed loudly and looked away. Not so to look. He was to go to Paris with MJ, at the top of the Eiffel Tower give her a necklace with her favorite flower and confess her feelings. But now his head is preoccupied with him, who is now trying to comfort him. He turned because he didn't want to look like an idiot. Mysterio, seeing the boy tense, lay down on his shoulder to calm him down. Brunet, however, surprised his friend's gesture, and a flush crept over his cheeks.  
-It's not embarrassing ...- he said confused, burying his face in his hands just to hide his red cheeks.

\- Peter, you can tell me everything. - He smiled honestly, so that he would gain confidence and spit out everything that lies in his heart. - He gives the word that I can not say - he laughed ironically.  
The teenager looked at him, seeing his smiling and curious expression. Small lamps at the top of the building, which are designed to illuminate the figures, perfectly highlighted Quentin's beauty. Our happy eyes are still expressed and curiosity, and his cheeks were spiced with a slight blush. And far behind the lights from the streets and the sounds of the city, which suddenly stopped. Peter felt as if the world stopped for a moment when I saw these bright eyes. He would give anything if he could see this view every day. He smiled to himself knowing how the man was acting on him and sighed.

\- Have you ever been unhappily in love?- he asked embarrassed, staring directly into his pupils. The elder seemed slightly embarrassed. You can see that the question confused him. Desperately translate, please answer a friend's question. Unsuccessfully. The boy's gaze turned to his hands, just not to look in those beautiful blue eyes any longer. - But I don't know how to deal with the awareness that I don't have the slightest chance in people I like. close your eyes, feeling everything is overwhelming him. - Really, I got attached, and recently I began to have much stronger feelings for her. I don't know what's wrong with me ... Maybe I just shouldn't fall in love that fast ... Like an idiot ... - He sighed and his voice sad. At this sight Quentin felt a twinge on his heart. I didn't want to see the boy in such a terrible state. He saw how he was tired because of what he felt.

\- Peter, you know it's not your fault. The heart is not a servant. - Mysterio put his hands on Spiderman's arms again, author: encourage him but the boy didn't have the strength to raise his head. During those few long days he got too attached to him. I did not want to spoil my acquaintance with Beck, but this feeling grew in strength, even now. He was one big mess.  
\- Hey, look at me.- Quentin gently grabbed the teenager's chin, forcing him to look directly into his light blue eyes. - You have nothing to be ashamed of. I know what it's like to fall into a trap of unhappy love.- The cheeks of both were covered in a slight blush. -You constantly think about your loved one, knowing that she does not reciprocate what you feel. - he said, never taking his eyes off the boy's red face. -However, you want to be with him, be close to her, smell him ...- With each word he came closer and closer. They could feel their breathing on them, their cheeks becoming more crimson. -Feel the taste of his lips ...- he said almost inaudibly. They felt their hot breath on them and their faces were divided by millimeters. Suddenly the navigator sounded from the Mysterio costume. They both jumped away like burns, blushed. The man gave the boy an apologetic look and glanced at the malicious device from which the noise was coming out. Peter perplexed, looked away to just hide his blood-red face. He barely realized what had just happened. He almost kissed Beck. His heart pounded mercilessly, and his thoughts flew away far away.  
\- It's Nick. He said he had new information about the location of the next elementals and that I needed to know it immediately.- Quentin sighed.

\- S-Sure, go there. I have to go back to the hotel not to arouse suspicion.- Peter whispered, still bemused, and gave the man a shy smile. He returned the gesture and flew towards Furry's base, leaving brunet alone at the top of the building. The boy sighed deeply and looked at the stars, thinking how much he fell on a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is - Peter a little bit fall in love with Mysterio uwu


	3. What he should have done last time

A warm European evening. Peter absorbed the beauty of the historic streets ... or rather the roofs, because he neatly jumped over the next tenements, which particularly reminded him of those events at the top of the building. He felt excitement at every thought of the man, and a flush appeared on his cheeks. He returned with memories to fight the fire elemental.  
~~~~~~~~  
Mysterio skilfully dodged blows and tried to deal as much damage to the fire elemental as possible, but he grew stronger with every second.

\- Beck you have him!- The boy shouted cheering for his companion. Unfortunately he could not help him because he was grounded by the mill wheel, where Bethy and Jacob were. He could only watch as Quentin began to lose strength.

\- Oh no ...- he whispered. Beck, seeing that he has no more chance of winning the fight. The opponent has consumed enough matter to become unstoppable. The man turned to Peter.  
-Whatever happens, I'm glad we met ...- he answered stoically, but there was sadness in his eyes. He gave him a slight smile and returned his gaze to the opponent.

\- Beck, what are you doing?- the scared boy asked, not knowing how to understand the elder's statement.

\- What should have done last time.- he replied, straining through his teeth. He only managed to hear the teenager screaming to dissuade him from this idea but in vain. Determined, he gathered in himself as much energy as he could, and without hesitating, went straight to the elemental. He disappeared in a mass of fire and ash. Everything seemed to be lost, but green smoke started coming out of the monster's body. In an instant an enemy exploded and dissolved into the air. The dust fell to the ground and there was disturbing silence. Peter noticed Mysterio's body near the blast site.

\- Beck!- The boy could finally immobilize the mill wheel and jumped down from the building at a dizzying pace and found himself beside the man. -Hey Beck! You did it, you beat him!- he said, slightly shaking his shoulder. Starting to worry, he grabbed him with both hands and shook him harder. Fortunately, Quentin slowly opened his eyes and looked at Peter, which calmed the brunet.

-I'm done. We're going for a beer.- the man replied, trying to grin. The boy responded to this text with a sincere laugh and helped him get up .....  
~~~~~~~  
Distracted, he almost collided with a large billboard. He hooked his foot on the metal edge, loosing his balance, then fired the net and hung his head down so as not to fall into the center of a square. He came to his senses and stopped thinking of the handsome companion for a moment, though his body was still quivering with emotion and his heart pounding on his ribs again and again. He impressed him with his personality and character. He worried about the good of others and could understand the boy's complicated mind. Despite these few days spent together, a unique thread of understanding developed between them immediately. However, didn't it happen too quickly?  
If it wasn't for Mysterio, the monster would have destroyed the world and his friends would have been dead long ago. He himself was weak and powerless, his efforts were in vain for the second time. All of Stark's teachings were of no avail. He was just a teenager. He didn't want that responsibility. He did not want to chair the Avengers. Nick was wrong about him, as was Iron Man.  
He wasn't experienced enough to undertake this mission. Quentin, a newcomer from another reality. His power was great. He defeated the monster himself, the boy's network attacks did not even scratch the elemental. Peter touched the small bundle in his pocket. He already knew what to do. To whom hand the safety of all people in the world to the hands He approached the hideout, where he hid his civilian clothes from the fight. He had to hurry not to be late. He was coming down the stairs a few steps at a time, but fortunately the building was not tall. The bar was nearby. He quickened his pace and turned into the right street.

They met with Quentin at the door. They sat next to each other, lightly touching their shoulders. Peter couldn't stop thinking about his closeness. They both looked at each other, looking away as their eyes met. The man ordered a beer, which the bartender placed before them. After a moment, Quentin relaxed and leaned back in his chair.

\- I think we're a great duo. Each of our joint actions is successful,.- he said, not looking into his eyes.

\- Yes, you are great at saving the city, and I am passive. The boy answered ironically. A short scene of sacrifice by Mysterio appeared again before his eyes, but the hand on his cheek immediately brought him back to reality. He looked confused at the man who, with focus painted on his face, gently rubbed his cheek.

\- You had eyelash on your cheek.- he replied, smiling slightly, and his cheeks covered in a slight blush incompared to the red face of a teenager.

\- Oh, do not exaggerate. You took part in defeating Thanos.- he added after a moment.

\- Older heroes did it for me. Mr.Stark has always believed in me.-  
Quentin turned his head for a moment, then Peter noticed a flash of sadness in his eyes. The boy just wanted one thing at the moment. See the smile on his face. He knew what he had to do. What did he want to do? He pulled the bundle out of his pocket and opened the case. Tony Stark's glasses were in it. It's those glasses. Glasses that give power over a huge advanced system, giving you control over countless drones, the ability to control nearby electronic equipment, face recognition and many other amazing features. He put them on the hands of a man whose eyes glowed mysteriously, but the sadness hidden in them still did not disappear.

\- Peter, you don't think I ...- he whispered, holding the object gently in his hand.

\- Yes, they should belong to you. You are more experienced, you know what to do. Others listen to you, you are an authority, you have defeated all elementals! Mr. Stark attached a note to them, with the words, "For the Successor." It was nowhere written that it should be him. Maybe I should just find him. And I think I already have the right person. ”He smiled, then reached for the item. Their hands touched for a moment. A shiver went through his body and his heart fluttered. He wanted to hold his hand for a moment longer, he didn't want that feeling to go away. He came to his senses and put on his glasses. The device's soft voice sounded.  
Peter sighed. He was sure that what he was doing was right.

\- Edith, get access for Quentin Beck.- he said, then handed the glasses back to the man. He touched them gently and grinned. Peter saw some hidden regret in his attitude. As if the glasses were causing Mysterio pain. He wanted to ask his companion about the cause of the unpleasantness, but before he could react, the expression disappeared from his face as soon as it appeared. Ignoring the guests at the bar, he gently took his face in his hands and slightly brought his face closer.

\- I won't let you down, Peter, I won't let you down. a mysterious flash appeared in his eyes. He glanced down his lips, then controlled himself and pulled away. He looked around the bar, shuffling the eyes of customers who were fortunately not paying attention to them. Peter looked at his watch. It was late. Very late.

\- Quentin, I have to go now. The walk around the rooms will start soon. the boy said regretfully, looking at Mysterio again with Tony's glasses.

\- Just don't let them catch you. - Beck joked. Peter grinned and took the street reluctantly. He couldn't resist looking back while closing the door. Quentin sat bent over his glasses, and it was obvious that conflicting emotions were tugging at him.


	4. I'm sorry

He hit his body on the ground. Finished mentally and physically, he tried to get up, but his last struggle had exhausted his strength. He no longer knew what was reality and what was just an illusion. He took a deep breath and tried to get up. In sight he saw Quentin, his face contorted with pain. He approached the boy slowly. His eyes said "Forgive me. I do not want to do it''. Contrary to his emotions, his legs moved quickly towards Peter, who, confused, tried to move backwards. Suddenly black cars appeared behind Beck's back. Nick stepped out of one of them and shot the man in the back. The body collapsed to the ground with a soft rustle. He watched his hands stop moving and his beautiful blue eyes fog. He was shocked. He didn't know that Quentin meant so much to him until now. The pain of treason was nothing compared to knowing that he had lost it. He didn't want to fight much anymore. The whole world has become blurred. He found him crying and kneeling over his body. He did not notice Nick approaching quickly, who grabbed him firmly by the shoulder and put him on his feet. Peter shouted in protest, but the words in his throat stood in his throat.

\- You did a very irresponsible boy today. How could you think you could stand up alone against such a powerful threat as Quentin! Your struggles were loud anyway, so we cannot allow global panic. Does anyone else know the real goals of Mysterio? Speak! Do you think this is stupid fun? Tell me if you have betrayed someone, now!- He shouted at him and his face was furious.

\- I ... I ... Yes, but ...- the boy said stuttering. He couldn't think, and the whole situation was too much for him. Illusions causing him remorse. Beck's death and betrayal.  
Nick's devastating words that soaked his soul like poison. Stunned, he tried to answer the questions.

-Who did you tell? Are you listening to me? Who else did you tell?! - Fury shouted, and Peter tried to look away from Mysterio's glassy eyes. He began to babble weakly, a lump in his throat growing, distorting his speech.

-I only told trusted friends, Ned and MJ. But they are worthy of trust, they will not betray anyone! Really! But ... - his voice broke off, when a huge smile appeared on Nick's face. He wanted to shout when his character began to shine and disappear. He quickly backed up, trying to cover himself with his hands. He couldn't believe what he saw. Nick was just an illusion, and Quentin was alive. He lived! He opened his mouth in surprise. He felt a sudden feeling of relief as well as anger and fear. He cheated him once again.

\- Thank you, Parker. I know that now you hate me but I had no other choice. If your friends would reveal my little secrets ... All my plan, that's all, it would be in vain. You could be on my side ... We could together ...

-No! Stop bothering me, from the very beginning I hear only lies from you! ”He shouted, moving away from the man.

\- Spidey, I ...- Beck stopped abruptly and lunged at him. Terrified, Parker tried to cover himself with his hands. He waited in this state for an impact. But he sighed in surprise as Quentin's arms embrace him gently and pull him forward. He didn't know what happened until he saw the train passing by behind him. He understood everything. He looked up and noticed that Beck was only a few centimeters apart from Beck's mouth. Before he could react, he felt a slight twinge in his shoulder. He hissed in an attempt to escape, but he became too weak. After a while, the world began to darken before his eyes, and before he lost consciousness.  
\- Excuse me. I love you, but it will get better this way. I don't want to fight against you.- he only heard Quentin's whisper.

Peter had flashes of consciousness. He saw the chair he was sitting on. Then the corridor with a row of seats, and the pictures were accompanied by a calming, steady sound of wheels. He was on some train. He wasn't interested in where he was going, every now and then sliding into the darkness, too exhausted to get up.

He heard whispers. The sound increased with every second. Soon, several men turned into conversation. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in some custody with several other people. He sat on the edge of the bunk. He felt dizzy. Memories began to come back. Beck. Fight. Train. His arms. He shook himself, and after a moment a wave of shame flooded him. Quentin took information from him about his friends. They are in great danger now. He had to hurry up so that he would not hurt them or destroy the capital of Great Britain. He had to sadly push his feelings for Beck away. He smiled. Sometimes love was treacherous and he knew what he had to do. He rose to his feet and looked out the window. Finally the time has come to visit London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quentin what are you doing :(


	5. But if you loved me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading it with Kodalines "All I want" is better <<3

In an instant he was pushed with all his strength by one of the EDITH robots. He fell to the very end of the bridge. He rose slowly, feeling his aching body respond to the slightest movement. The muscles burned mercilessly and he felt that he would not stop long. He raised his head to look at Beck's silhouette.

\- I created Mysterio to give the world someone to believe in! - cried the man, never taking his eyes off the boy who could barely stand on his tired legs, wincing in pain. He didn't want to hurt Peter, but he had a grudge against Tony because he had made him a laughing stock.

\- Quentin, you know it doesn't have to be this way! - the teenager coughing, felt a radiant pain in his lungs. He was still dizzy, but he knew he had to stop Mysterio.

\- Stark left me no choice. He called the work of my life like trash. BARF! I've worked on it all my life. And he stole my idea. Couldn't have come up with something better?- he said reproachfully. Peter didn't know what to say. They stood there in absolute silence for a moment. -He deprived me of everything!- The man screamed regretfully, throwing a shard of rod that was on hand to unload his anger. The boy jumped up in place, and tears of fear began to appear in the corners of his eyes, seeing how hatred seized his beloved. However, he had to face it and calm him down so that it wasn't too late.

\- Quentin, stop it! Do you think all this is worth it? Finish it until it's too late. he tried to reason to him. -I know it's a big blow to you, lose what was important to you, but you can't keep looking at the past.- It counts here and now. I know you are a good person deep down. he continued, seeing the man hesitate. - Please, don't do all these bad things. Not for the world, not for Fury, but for me.- He felt his voice tremble and tried to control his stress. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, his cheeks turning red. -Do it for me ... Please ...- he confessed quietly, barely audible. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw Quentin watching him with fear and emotion, his face flooded with light blushes. - Everything will work out, you'll see. Just please give me the glasses.- He gave him a warm smile and carefully extended his hand towards the man. Slowly he began to walk towards Beck, but at the sight of the approaching boy, terrified, he took a few steps back. His own emotions surrounded him. He hated Stark and everything that was associated with him. Until he met Peter. Quentin's heart chose the distracted boy from Queens. His whole intricate plan was offset by a teenager he loved at first sight. He was trapped.

\- I wanted to stay away from you. Just to not hurt you ... But you turned my world upside down ... But every time I try to pull away, you keep coming back, which causes everything to fall apart ... There on this train ... I-I should give you die.- His voice broke. Instead of anger, sadness appeared in his eyes. Peter couldn't believe what he heard. They stared at each other for a long moment, which was eternity for them. Why did Quentin treat him so badly. The boy thought for a moment that he had found happiness that was worth the constant fight, but he was wrong. He could hate the man and forget about his existence, but something was constantly pushing him towards him. He couldn't look at those blue iris. Mysterio, free from the trance, turned his head and whispered something barely audible. Armored Iron Man robots appeared on both sides. Darkness covered everything. The confused boy knew what to do and closed his eyes.  
-Come on spider-tingle.- he thought and headed straight for the direction where his opponent was at the time. Sensing the smallest movement of the robots, he neatly eliminated each of them.

When none was left, he opened his eyes and saw Quentin clutching to the side. A large stain began to appear on his dark gray material, and a dark red liquid flowed from between his fingers. He looked at the boy and fell to his knees. The man whispered his name soundlessly, his terrified eyes begging for help.  
-Quentin!- The boy shouted and started toward him. He ran as fast as he could to reach his beloved as soon as possible. In a split second he was close to the man, instinctively holding his arm. At the sight of the lying brunet his heart was beating crazy. -Quentin, God ... Come on, you have to get up.- he said, trying to remain calm even though he saw how much blood the man was losing. He gripped his arm carefully, forcing him to stand up and helping him walk. He had no idea what to do. He knew that it was dangerous to move anywhere in this state, but here they would not find the help that Quentin immediately needed. He tried to relieve the wounded man, but after a few meters he felt the man's body fall to the ground inertly. At the last moment the elder instinctively managed to grab the younger by the neck so as not to completely fall to the ground. Peter gently helped him lean against the nearest wall, Seeing that the wounded had no more strength to move. When a pool of blood began to appear on the ground, the teenager panicked. - I-I will bring help.- He looked around to look for someone who could help them. When he was about to get up, a weak grip on his wrist stopped him. His eyes filled with tears and he slowly looked at Beck's exhausted face.

-Stay ...- he whispered softly, and a barely visible smile appeared on his face. He didn't want to end like this. Peter smiled back, unable to hold back the tears that were still running down his cheeks. He gently brushed the villi of hair from the man's forehead. He forced a weak smile to comfort him.  
\- It wasn't supposed to end this way ... You didn't have to do this ...- Parker muttered and closed his eyes.  
\- Nowadays people believe everything. - he answered honestly, but he hesitated for a moment. -T-Tony was right ... I don't deserve you ...- he sighed deeply, looking at the teenager sadly. Peter burst into hysterical tears. Beck slowly leaned towards the beloved and put a hand on his cheek.  
-Please, don't cry ...- he whispered, wiping tears from the boy's cheeks with the last of his strength. -As you said ... Everything will work out ...- he said, and he only nodded slightly. Peter looked up to stop the tears that were a sign of his helplessness. However, the attempt ended in failure. He could do nothing. Nothing and nothing. Just watch this awful view. Mysterio just looked at his wound and sighed. -However, we weren't meant to be together ... Maybe we are lucky in another life ...- He smiled under his breath, and the teenager responded with even more crying.

\- Please, don't say that. Not now! I lost Tony, I can't lose you ...- he tried to scream, but the sob didn't allow it. Quentin took his face and made their tired eyes meet.

-Peter, look at me ...- he said tenderly, still wiping his wet cheeks and brushing away unruly hair. "I love you as much as I can...- he said, still trying to smile despite his exhaustion. He was falling faster and wanted to stay with him as long as possible. The boy, seeing that Beck was trying to move closer to him, helped him and as delicately as he could put their lips together, in a short kiss full of feelings.  
-I love you too ...- he said softly, feeling the hand of his beloved slide down from his cheek and fall to the ground, and the weight of his body is getting heavier. -Most in the world ...- whispering, he fell into unrestrained, painful crying. He cried so long until he ran out of breath and loud enough for someone to help him ... Nobody heard him ........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry that took so long but I had a lot of work in school:( Also I wanted this chapter to be one of the best ;) It'll be one last chapter so stay in tune <3


	6. Why'd you leave me?

It was evening, the sky was cloudless and millions of stars found their place in space again and shone in their original way. Darkness flooded the room and the only source of light was a small night lamp. He lay limp on his bed in his room. It's been several weeks since the whole situation, and the emotions have already subsided. However, not everyone. Peter turned over tiredly, looking at the desk where all his belongings were. One small object caught his attention. It was a piece of the Mysterio drone control panel. He grabbed his hands, rubbed a piece of glass gently, and his eyes filled with tears. After Quentin, he had only this panel and a few memories that were far too few. Definitely. He didn't want it to go this way. This was not what he expected. How much would he give to hear a knock on the door and see Beck in them. If the last smile he saw, he could die happy. He was sure of that. When they said the last goodbye, part of him broke. The sight of the beloved, from which life passes with every second and slowly the shimmering eyes broke the boy's heart. He no longer had strength. He was lying in bed now, full of tears, missing his beloved. If he loved him, why did they lead to all this? Peter tried to wipe his wet cheeks but there were more and more tears. As you can see, this is the fate of superheroes. They must sacrifice themselves for the good of others. Though Peter couldn't do that for Quentin, he couldn't forgive himself. He just couldn't. So much time passed and he still could not stop thinking about brunet and he damned regretted that he could not spend more time with him, get to know himself, learn more about himself. However, this was not given to them. Now he was alone. Alone, along with a few memories that now occupied his head. He wanted to see that smile, the spark in his eyes for the last time but he knew that it was not given to him .....

But if you loved me  
Why'd you leave me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not being active but I've had a very stressful time in school :(( But well... That's the end. This whole thing was created while I was listening All I want. It really gets me :') Hope you liked it and thank you for reading, 1k views and kudos. You're amazing ^^ Bye <3


End file.
